villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowley
Crowley is the primary antagonist of the horror series, Supernatural. A subordinate demon who rises through the ranks to become the ruler of Hell, Crowley is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Backstory Crowley claims to be a 17th century Scottish man named Fergus Roderick MacLeod, born in Canisbay. Being the son of a witch named Muriel, who would later on rise to become the queen of all witches, Fergus was taught basic witchcraft skills ever since he was a child, as means of defending himself against others, considering his scrawny and more vulnerable figure. The fact his mother left him very early in his life meant he had to learn how to fend for himself (seeing she had taken him away from his father when he found out she was a witch), and thus, he used his wits and smooth talking (allied to his minimal magic powers) to con and deceive several people in high places to have what he needed to survive. During the course of these events, however, and allied to a feeling of betrayal in his mother's behalf, Crowley began showing a progressive lack of regard for human life, including his own. Lonely and with only the most mundane of pleasures at his disposal, Fergus enrolled in all sorts of degrading crimes, reaching the point of even becoming a slaver. Surprisingly, one of his favorite buyers was an infamous Romanian Count, who, in the course of his life as a human, bought him three women, all of extraordinary beauty. While conflicted with the act of selling females he could have fun with himself, the prospect of the money and power Count Dracula promised him was indeed too much for him to refuse. In one of the most infamous events of his life, and looking for an extreme experience, he summoned a Crossroads Demons and promptly sold his soul to it for what he claims to have been..."three extra inches down there". For ten years he enrolled in more illicit activities, including conducting the werewolf slave trade for a vampiric elder named Viktor (a close friend to Count Dracula). It was in one of Viktor's properties that he witnessed the birth of the first Lycan (a werewolf that can shift back and forth between human and wolf form whenever it wants, with or without a full moon) ever, Lucian. He cut his mother's head off so that Viktor'd adopt him as his own. By the end of the ten years of his deal, the demon who had made a deal with him eventually came and collected its debt, having its hellhounds tear Fergus apart and drag him to Hell, where he was to be tortured for all eternity. To avoid such a fate, he was quick to ask to be made a demon, so that he could help in the "business". Persuaded by his great social skills and charm, the other demons accepted and made him a Crossroads Demon himself. For the following centuries, he went around collecting souls after souls with maximum precision, his wits allowing him to quickly claim more victims. For his efficiency he was named the King of the Crossroads. During this time, he adopted a more sinister name, as to discard his humanity completely (if he ever had it, that is): Crowley. In a trip to Transilvanya, he was happily reunited with his longtime business associate Dracula, who would go on to ask him to be part of an army he was going to form. Being the most loyal servant to the Devil himself, Dracula was a faithful source. Crowley, however, had ulterior motives. He'd help Dracula and his soon to be formed Legion in fulfilling their goals. Once the Devil was lured to a vulnerable point, he'd slay it and claim Hell as his own. He was a true business man. The Legion Initially subordinate to Lucifer, Crowley joins forces with the Master. The two assimilate into the Legion of Darkness, led by Dracula and Professor Moriarty. For their part in the Legion's grand scheme, Crowley and the Master capture the demon, Brady, and torture him. Chase Collins enters the room and teleports the Master away, desiring to free Brady for his own purposes. Crowley sics his hellhound onto Collins, thinking it will be enough to kill the sorcerer. Collins ends up finishing the beast off, impressing Crowley. He begins to negotiate with Collins, who responds rather favorably to the matter. Trapping the Big Boss Crowley joins forces with Jim Moriarty, another member of the Legion, in order to get back at Lucifer, whom he has been impersonating. Crowley forces Brady to impersonate him, letting Lucifer kill the minor demon. This turns out to trap Lucifer, who is trapped if he takes a soul that he has not the license to take. With Lucifer trapped, Crowley also prevents Lucifer from stealing Moriarty's soul, setting up a deal between the two. He then strikes up another deal with the criminal mastermind, sealing it with a kiss.Category:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:DemonsCategory:Legion of DarknessCategory:Professor Moriarity Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Sorcerer Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:President Snow's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Live-Action Villains War